


'cause nothing can measure

by returnsandreturns



Category: New Girl
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “…you want to watch me organize my closet while I’m naked?” Schmidt asks, mouth dropping open when Cece nods. “I know you don’t like when I propose to you, but will you consider marrying—”Cece throws a pillow at her.“Hurry up or I won’t reward you later.”“Yes, ma’am.”





	'cause nothing can measure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fics to fundraise for RAICES and this one is for Neurocrat who had the ridiculously great idea of subby girl!Schmidt. <3

“…what in the name of  _Calvin Klein_  are you doing?” Schmidt asks, stopping abruptly in the doorway to her bedroom, where Cece is standing in front of Schmidt’s now completely disorganized closet and looking pleased with herself. It took Schmidt an entire weekend to get it right the last she spent her feelings at J. Crew and had to fit everything in. She’s going to have a panic attack.

Her favorite shirt is on the  _floor_.

“I was just trying to find the perfect suit to borrow,” Cece says, voice low, smiling.

Cece is wearing Schmidt’s best suit and it looks one thousand times better on her than it ever did on Schmidt.

Sometimes, being gay and sleeping with a model leads to a lot of mixed feelings.

“…oh, is this a sex thing?” she asks, making a face. “Why are you borrowing my clothes?”

“You always say that wearing a suit makes you feel empowered,” Cece says, walking closer and reaching out to run her fingers through Schmidt’s hair before she leans in to barely brush their lips together and murmur, “That’s why you’re taking yours off right now.”

“Oh, so  _definitely_ a sex thing,” Schmidt says, happily, stripping quickly and standing in front of Cece, rocking a little on her toes.

“Good girl,” Cece says, and Schmidt’s toes curl instead.

“Is this a ma’am kind of situation?” she asks.

“Do you want it to be?”

“…yes, ma’am,” Schmidt says, smiling.

Cece kisses her again.

“Now, be good and clean up this mess for me,” she says, trailing fingers over Schmidt’s collarbone before she walks over to sit on Schmidt’s bed, crossing her legs.

“…you want to watch me organize my closet while I’m naked?” Schmidt asks, mouth dropping open when Cece nods. “I know you don’t like when I propose to you, but will you consider marrying—”

Cece throws a pillow at her.

“Hurry up or I won’t reward you later.”

“Yes,  _ma’am._ ”

*

“Well, I can’t tie  _myself_  up,” Schmidt says, huffing.

“Then stop complaining,” Cece says, trying to tie a knot for approximately the millionth time, “or I’ll have to spank you again.”

“…it’s  _so_  cute that you think that’s a real punishment,” Schmidt says, sighing and sinking back down to settle in. Her arms are already starting to hurt and Cece hasn’t even managed to tie her wrists to the bedposts yet but she’s pretty okay with pain.

Sometimes very okay.

“Hey, Siri,” Schmidt says, a few silent minutes later. “How do you tie a girl to a bed?”

Immediately after that, Cece tightens the knot she was working on and tugs at each of Schmidt’s wrists to make sure they won’t come loose. She moves to press a kiss to Schmidt’s forehead before she climbs off the bed and turns to look at her, naked and obviously ready to go.

Schmidt spreads her legs suggestively, just in case that helps the situation. 

“Y’know, I was planning on going down on you,” Cece says, “but I don’t think I should reward you for being impatient, so…”

She turns and walks to the door.

“Wait, you’re  _leaving_?” Schmidt asks.

“I’ll be back,” Cece says, throwing a grin over her shoulder. “Don’t go anywhere.”

She leaves and shuts the door behind her. Schmidt stares at it for a long time.

“Holy  _shit_ , that’s hot,” she whispers.

*

“ _WHY,”_ Nick yells, after he comes into Schmidt’s room without knocking.

“DOORS EXIST FOR A _REASON, NICHOLAS.”_

_“_ ARE YOU IN  _DANGER?_ WHAT IS  _HAPPENING?”_

“SEX, NICK—SEX IS HAPPENING.”

“RIGHT  _NOW_?”

“STOP YELLING!” Jess yells, from the living room, “AND LEAVE THE LESBIANS ALONE!”

This isn’t the first time that Nick has seen her naked because things just happen when you’re roommates for that long but this seems like it might be particularly traumatizing to his delicate psyche.

“There’s only  _one_ lesbian,” Nick grumbles as he leaves.

A few minutes later, he knocks on the door and opens it just enough to say, “I support you and your weird sex choices.”

“I love you, too,” Schmidt says.

“…cough three times if you’re actually being held hostage.”

“Get out.”

*

“Okay, choke me,” Schmidt says, throwing herself onto her bed and spreading her legs to give Cece room when she crawls on top of her.

“I’ve thought about doing this a lot,” Cece says, smiling, “but never in a good way.”

“…I gotta say, that’s also very hot,” Schmidt says, gravely.

“Say  _please_ ,” Cece says, wrapping a hand around Schmidt’s throat when she obeys and squeezing lightly. “Alright, slap the bed if you’re about to die or something, okay?”

Schmidt nods, drawing in a slow breath to feel it cut off when Cece tightens her hand.

Cece slips her other hand between Schmidt’s legs to rub her off while she chokes her, giving her enough air for her to settle back into reality before cutting it off so she floats back up, again and again and again until Schmidt is coming so hard that her whole body is shaking and she’d be waking up the whole apartment if Cece’s hand wasn’t around her throat. 

“Shit,” Cece says, softly, letting go and stroking Schmidt’s hair. “Add that to the spreadsheet.” 

Schmidt has a sex spreadsheet. It’s just common sense. 

She gropes for her phone and mumbles, “Add erotic asphyxiation to the sexsheet.” 

Cece sighs but it sounds like she’s happy as she moves to lie beside Schmidt and pull her close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Schmidt wonders if she’s falling in love, too. 

It kind of feels like she might be falling in love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [on tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com), tumblin' stuff


End file.
